


Wakanda (Bucky Barnes)

by sal20nini



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda (Marvel), White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal20nini/pseuds/sal20nini
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Black Panther when we see Bucky in Wakanda living his domestic, farmer life with his beloved lambs. (LOTS OF FLUFF and then some tears)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Wakanda (Bucky Barnes)

* * *

Y/N never thought she would find herself falling head over heels for the broken white boy who had been brought over to Wakanda.

At first, she had been just as curious as the little kids who called him the White Wolf.

Even though the Princess had fixed him, Y/N kept her distance. She watched the strange man sitting in the grass as his cattle grazed. He stared at the horizon with a sad look in his eyes.

Y/N noticed that one of his arms was missing, which was odd considering the fact that Princess Shuri could've easily fixed a mechanical one for him.

* * *

Years of training had made Bucky hyper-aware of his surroundings. He could feel someone staring at him. Following his every move.

Bucky was used to being stared at whether it was because of his metal arm or no arm at all. But in Wakanda, it was because he was a foreigner.

They had never seen anyone quite like him before and Bucky understood their curiosity. He enjoyed nothing more than playing around with the little children. Sometimes they even braided his long hair.

The memory made him smile. He loved being here, on his little farm with his cattle.

A movement caught his eye. He whipped his head in its direction.

Without his training, Bucky would have had a tough time spotting her. She was crouched like a lioness, spying on its prey. The tall grass provided as a shield, obscuring her from view.

"Don't move." He shouted as the figure retreated.

Y/N froze in place.

"Who is it ?" Bucky's voice was deep and hoarse.

"Nobody." Y/N squeaked

"You know I can see you, right?" His voice was getting closer and closer.

"Um..I mean no harm. I was..um..just passing by." While the first part was true the latter was not.

Y/N still didn't know what had made her stalk the White Wolf. What had she been thinking?

"You mean staring." He called her out with a soft chuckle.

Y/N could feel his breath now. He was standing right behind her.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and turned around to face him.

"Look, mister, I didn't mean to creep you out. I'm incredibly sorry if I did. I was just curious, you see, we don't get a lot of visitors from out there." She pointed to the sky.

If he didn't know better, Bucky would have thought she meant heaven or outer space but he knew she was referring to the protective barrier that hid Wakanda from the rest of the world. He remembered the time Shuri had explained it to him. He had been so awestruck. He couldn't help but think about how different his life would have been if this technology had existed in his time. Unfortunately, he had had to settle for disappointing flying cars and his cursed metal arm.

"I get it." He gave her a knowing smile.

"So...." She mirrored his smile. "Do you like it here?"

"What's not to like?" He laughed. Y/N couldn't help but join in. "No, but seriously life is much better here than out there."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better, right?" she let out a small laugh and looked down at her feet shyly.

"So..um..do you know anything about running a farm." Bucky smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

The wind blew his long brown hair in his face and he looked nothing short of good looking under the tropical Wakandian sun.

Y/N still couldn't believe that she was actually standing in front of him. They were having an actual conversation.

They were having a conversation.

"Earth to Y/N"

There he was beaming at her, a perfect stranger. How had she ever found him threatening?

"Um, yeah, sorry. I grew up on one actually."

"Really? That's great!" He seemed ecstatic. Y/N couldn't figure out what was so exciting about growing up on a farm. Every second Wakandian practically grew up on one.

"Is it though?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"The thing is," he paused to push his hair out of his face, "your king, T'Challa was kind enough to grant me this farm to start anew but I grew up in Brooklyn, I know nothing about how things work around here." It was his turn to pass a shy smile.

"Brooklyn, that's in New York, right?"

"Yeah! You've heard of it?" Bucky asked surprised.

"We're hidden from the world but we aren't that ignorant." Y/N retorted.

"Right...sorry." Bucky mentally slapped himself. "So..um," he treaded carefully now, "do you think you could help me out?"

"Seriously? We just met."

"Uh sorry, I thought it'd-"

"I didn't mean it like that. Of course, I would love to help but why are you willing to trust me?" She interrupted.

"I-I...that's a good question." He laughed.

He took a few moments to answer.

"I guess you are the only person I have talked to outside of the palace and besides, what have I got to lose." He gave her a wide smile as his eyes twinkled under the sunlight.

Y/N didn't know what to say. She hadn't fathomed just how lonely this man had been. She felt guilty for having been intimidated by him at first. She wished she had approached him sooner.

"But it's a yes then? You'll help me?" He asked when she hadn't replied.

Y/N nodded at him mirroring his smile.

* * *

As the days went by, Y/N and Bucky spent most of their time together. As fate would have it, the strange pair grew closer and closer, against all odds, till they were almost inseparable.

One day, Y/N was helping him with on the farm while some children looked on. Their fascination with the 'White Wolf' had never ended, though the initial fear had vanished.

"My King", Y/N bowed as T'Challa approached.

T'Challa nodded in acknowledgement.

Bucky stepped ahead, a forlorn look on his face.

One of the King's guardpresented an elaborate and high-tech-looking equipment case. He opened the lid so that the contents faced Bucky.

"Where's the fight?" He sighed upon seeing a new vibranium arm in the case.

"On its way." The King replied before turning away.

"Hey, you alright?" Y/N asked once they were alone.

"I was so stupid." He moaned as he fitted in the new arm.

"Was?" Y/N smirked.

The joke seemed to have been lost on him.

"Buck..you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I was stupid, Y/N, to think that I could leave my old life behind. I was stupid to think that the war had ended."

Defeated. He looked defeated. Y/N could think of no other word to describe him at that moment. She moved closer till they were just inches apart.

"Then say no."

She entangled her fingers in his. The vibranium felt eerily cold to touch.

"I can't." He kissed her forehead. "After everything this country has given me, this is a small price to pay."

Y/N rested her head against his chest. She could hear the faint thump of his heartbeat. They stayed like this for a little while, enjoying each other's presence before the inevitable.

* * *

"There's someone I want you to meet," Bucky said as he dragged Y/N behind him.

"Slow down!" Y/N complained. "Will you at least tell me who it-"

The sound of helicopters, or so she thought, cut her off.

"Who is it?" She whispered.

Bucky just smirked and moved forward as the party stepped down from the aircraft.

In front was a bearded man in uniform, who was flanked by a fair woman with platinum blonde hair. Out of the few others who followed behind them, only one stood out. Some kind of a red humanoid with a yellow gemstone on his forehead.

"How we looking?" She heard the woman ask once they were within earshot.

"You will have my King's Guard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and...

"A semi-stable, 100-year-old man," Bucky interjected.

He shook hands with the bearded man and pulled him in for a hug.

Y/N was taken aback by his open display of affection. The Bucky she knew was usually very reserved and definitely not a fan of PDA.

She could sense that the two men shared a close bond.

"How you been, Buck ?" The man smiled.

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world." Bucky laughed.

Seriously?

This man had been moping just minutes ago and yet, here he was flashing the widest smile she had ever seen.

What kind of sorcery was this?

Y/N could do nothing more than observing the exchange between the two men quizzically. She felt the need to cough to remind them of her existence, but before she could Bucky turned to her.

"Y/N, I want you to meet Steve." Y/N shook the man's hand politely. "Steve is my friend from the good ole Brooklyn days. He's like a brother to me."

"Pleasure to meet you." Steve smiled at her.

"And Steve this is Y/N my..uh..my friend." He stammered, making Steve raise his brow questioningly.

Y/N had to admit, a part of her was disappointed when he referred to her as just a friend, but could she blame him? They had never discussed what their equation was. They had never felt the need to do so.

Sure, people did talk, not to their faces but Y/N knew about the speculations that were doing their rounds and she was sure Bucky had too. All they knew was that they enjoyed each other's company and that they were comfortable around each other. That was enough for Y/N. She didn't expect any commitments from him.

"I'd love to talk but I have to head on to the Lab." Steve addressed Y/N. "Catch you on the field, Buck." He patted Bucky on the shoulder before leaving.

"Great guy!" Y/N chirped.

"Believe it or not he wasn't always like this." Bucky gave her a lopsided smile.

"How come?"

"Well, for starters he was a lot shorter." Bucky laughed.

Y/N could see how fond the two men were of each other. That sort of brotherhood is unbreakable.

She was glad that someone cared about Bucky the way that she did, if not more. She hoped she could spend more time with Steve once this was all over.

"Ok, now back to business." Bucky held her hand, "I want you to promise me one thing."

"Someone's being very demanding today" Y/N chuckled.

"Y/N, please, this is no laughing matter. This war is going to be fatal and I have a lot to lose." He ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm sorry" She squeezed his hand reassuringly and looked up at him. To say that his eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow. _Sufficient but not accurate to capture the burning._

"Promise me you will stay in the safe house, no matter what happens." He stared down at her.

"I promise," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "to stay in the safe house, no matter what happens." She repeated his words with a sly smile. 

The proximity made him tense up. He relaxed only when he saw that there was nobody else around.

Y/N noticed this but didn't say anything. She knew that she had to give him time. 

He placed a quick peck on her forehead. "I'll see you on the other side, Y/N." Bucky spun on his heels and walked a few steps forward only to turn around again. "And, don't do anything stupid till I get back." He shouted at Y/N cockily, his head tilted to one side. 

Y/N smirked. Bucky was all that, and he very well knew it.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

The two smiled at each other one last time before he turned around and entered the building.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Y/N muttered to herself. "I'm just supposed to sit here and do nothing?" 

The battle cries were clearly audible in the safe house. They could hear the metal clanging, the ground shaking, but what could they do? Just sit there. 

"Y/N, they are trained for this. We are no soldiers." One of the ladies pointed out.

"But there's got to be something we can do to help!" She sighed.

"We have to protect the little ones, my child." The old lady glanced at the children huddled in the corner. "Stay strong for them."

Just then, all the commotion stopped. Stunned silence spread across the room.

"What's going-" A woman's shriek cut her off.

The old lady had vanished. A pile of dust lay where she had stood just minutes ago. Then another, a young boy this time, met with the same fate.

"No!" Y/N shouted.

She ran, not knowing if he'd be there but she had to at least try.

She blazed through the forest like her life depended on it, and it probably did.

She was out of breath by the time she reached a clearing.

"Steve?" 

_His_ voice. He was okay, he was alive.

Y/N willed herself to keep running using his voice to keep her going. 

"Bucky!" She screamed when she saw him in the distance. His friend Steve was facing him.

"Y/N?" 

And that's when she noticed his gun falling to the ground.

"Bucky! No!" She dashed towards him.

She wanted to hold him and keep him from going away. He couldn't leave her. Not like this.

Steve ran too but they were both too late.

They watched in horror as he was reduced to dust in right in front of their eyes.

"No!" She cried, falling to her knees.

"No! No! No!" She rummaged through the dust which lay on the ground. Tears falling from her eyes.

"Shhh.." Steve held her back. "We'll get him back, I promise." He cradled her as she sobbed into his chest. "Whatever it takes." 


End file.
